Sara és Greg
by GregSara
Summary: ...


**Egy új kezdet  
**

Greg Sanders szokásához híven a laborban volt, de most nem a legújabb DNS mintát elemezte, hanem az asztalra dőlve aludt. Fejét a frissen kinyomtatott DNS eredményeken nyugtatta, így a papírokon lévő szöveg az arcára nyomódott. Már majdnem 4 napja folyamatosan dolgozott, szüksége volt egy kis pihenésre. Hirtelen megszólalt a csipogója, ő pedig ijedtében nagyot ugrott, így felborította a forgószéket, ami most a labor másik felében hevert-legyőzötten. A fiú félálomban ránézett az órára, ami már reggel 8 órát mutatott, gyorsan tükörbenézett. Hát igen, a haja 3 felé állt, az arcán DNS elemzések voltak, szeme alatt pedig karikák. Már megszokta, hogy így néz ki. Az éjjel-nappali munka kezdte teljesen kikészíteni, már 6. éve csinálta ezt, és a bekattanás szélén állt. Figyelme valamiért az asztalára csúszott, s önkéntelenül is elmosolyogta magát. Mert rájött, hogy miért is csinálja ezt az egészet. A sok papír között, ugyanis észrevett egy igen kicsi, de számára annál szebb cédulát. Tudta, ki hagyta ott, de gyorsan odament megnézni.

_Hello álomszuszék!  
Szükségem lenne az Enderson-üggyel kapcsolatos DNS elemzésekre, úgy 6 körül benéztem hozzás, de nem akartalak felébreszteni. Ha végre felkeltél, gyere fel hozzám a papírokkal.  
Sara  
Ui.: Remélem szépet álmodtál:)_

Greg még egyszer megmosolyogta a lapot, aztán becsúsztatta a több tucat másik ilyen közé. Hiába volt ez már valamiféle rendszer Sara és közte, mégis, minden egyes cédula láttán nagyot dobbant a szíve. Gyorsan öszeszedte magát-megfésülködött, megmosakodott-és elindult megkeresni Sarat. Kereste a lányt mindenhol, de seholse találta, ezért gondolta, biztos helyszínen van. Letete Sara asztalára a lapokat, és ő is egy cédulát biggyesztett az ajtóra.

_A Helyszínelők Hercegnőjének!_

_Tudom, utálod, ha így hívlak, de illik rád. Kerestelek mindenhol, de nem találtalak, ezért az eredményeket letettem az asztalodra, remélem örülni fogsz annak, amit látsz.  
Greggo  
UI.: Szerinted kivel álmodtam?:)_

Boldogan hagyta el Sara szobáját, nem sejtve, hogy minen megváltozott.

Elteltek napok, majd hetek, de Sara nem jelentkezett, egyik helyszínelő se látta, s üzenet se jött tőle. Greg pedig sorra hibázott, mintha a nőtől függött volna a tehetsége. Hiába, nehéz volt a szíve. Úgy érezte Sara becsapta, és tönkretette a kimondatlan szövetségüket. De tisztelte is a nőt, ezért nem akarta zavarni. Tudta, jó oka van, hogy nem jelentkezik.  
Egyik nap megunta a várakozást, és bekopogott Grissomhoz. Bentről egy „Szabad!" kiáltást hallva benyitott. A középkorú helyszínelő az asztalánál ült és épp két bizonyítékot vetett össze. Mikor meglátta, hogy ki a látogatója, rögtön kérdőre vonta.  
-Mit szeretnél?-kérdezte Grissom komolyan, Greg pedig már megbánta, hogy idejött.  
-Csak, azt, hogy már több hete nem láttam Sara-t, és nem tudom, hogy kellenek-e neki az elemzések.-Greg igyekezett semleges hangon beszélni, ám Grissom gondterhelt arcát látva, rögtön érezte, hogy valami baj van.  
-Sara elment-mondta Grissom nagyot sóhajtva. Mikor látta, hogy ez a két szó agyonsújtotta Greget, hellyel kínálta a fiatal helyszínelőt. Greg egy pillanatig azt hitte rosszul hall, majd a következő pillanatban, lassan, fokozatosan lebénult az agya, s minden gondolata ezt kiabálta: „Sara elment! Sara Elment Sara el...". Grissom rögtön a magyarázatba kezdett.  
-Tudod, édesanyját nem rég engedték ki a börtönből, és segítségre van szüksége. Ki másra számíthatna, mint az egyetlen lányára? Tehát Sara elment, hogy édesanyját ápolja, visszaköltöztek San Fransiscóba.-  
Mivel Greg még mindig agyonsújtva ült, Grissom folytatta.  
-Nézd Greg, tudom, hogy jóban voltatok, de mindenkinek nagyon hiányzik. Tedd túl magad rajta, mert így csak még nehezebb.-Ez már eljutott Greghez és felhorkant.  
-Tőled legalább elköszönt.-préselte ki a száján.  
-Igen, de csak azért, mert a főnöke vagyok, és felelősséggel vagyok iránta.-felelte Gil, „Nah persze!"-gondolta Greg. Hirtelen megszületett benne az elhatározás, amit már egy ideje fontolgatott, de mindig volt egy indok, ami maradásra késztette. De mostmár az se volt...  
-Felmondok...-Mondta ki hirtelen a fiú, kábultan levette köpenyét, Griss asztalára dobta, és még mindig kábultan kiment az irodából, majd az egész épületet maga mögött hagyta. Talán örökre...


End file.
